


七首之谕

by Azuresand



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand





	七首之谕

在凡人种族不能想象的时间之前，深黯的，蜘蛛王国尚未诞生的地下。它们曾经，或是应该曾经，拥有新的、初生的、可能性更多的形态，茧挨着茧，触手挨着触手。那时发生或理应发生的事，除了它们或已被消弭的它们本身，再无死物和活物知晓。

它来了，它也来了，如今能被以名字称呼的诸位都渐次地来了。在那个时候，那些应当到场的都会来，那些不应当的就再也不必来。它们拥有全部的理性，因此也不具理性。在一次或另一次，还未发生也即将发生的某一点上，有不具理性因此能够全然理性的对立者来树立那一方的特性。而在这之前，无论是时间和空间没有特性，因此也顺应它们的特性。而这之后，这个地方将会拥有特性，无论是什么特性，也将靠近对立者——泰坦——的特性。

它，与它以及它又达成了对立，不仅是决定的对立，也是真正的对立。它们带走了已经被赐予名字、从而建立了实体的亚基。而第四位，与它们又构成对立，决定不使用亚基。

“我也将在这件事上与你们对立，”它说，“我已经或将在被称作泰坦的层面上死去，但我对螳螂的控制将远甚过你们的亚基，因为我，既不会再有变化，它们当然要永远地崇拜我，崇拜它们所崇拜的亚煞极。”


End file.
